A tea party fit for a demon slaying teenager
by Azza 4 Prezza
Summary: Alec and Clary revisit their childhood and have a little tea party. Over a steaming cup of tea Clary discovers her true feelings for Alec...


Don't own anyone

**A tea party fit for a demon slaying teenager**

For hours Alec would lock himself up in his bedroom and ignore the outside world. Clary was determined to find out what he was up to, she knew that occasionally Alec would have guests over but neither she nor the rest of his family had ever met them. Clary was standing outside Alec's door waiting for some sign that there was life inside when she heard a muffled chattering. So today Alec did have guests visiting, well Clary decided she would find out once and for all whom Alec's friends were. Using a strategically placed opening rune Clary was able to enter his room. She had been into Alec's room a couple of times before but it had completely changed from how she remembered it. In the centre was a big, plastic picnic table with plastic chairs to match. The table was strewn with pink cups and saucers, like the type little girls play 'tea party' with. However, it was the guests seated at the table that was most alarming. Six corpses were seated around the table each with a cup in front of them. They had vacant expressions, their eyes were milky with death and their skin was almost a greyish colour. Some of the guests were in the process of decaying and were missing huge chunks of flesh, revealing empty ribcages or half a skull full of mushy brain. At first Clary wasn't sure if these corpses were animate or if they were just being left to rot but then one of the stood up- wait no it wasn't a corpse it was Alec. He had the same grey complexion but Clary was sure it was makeup. 'Ah Clary, my dear, glad you could make it' Alec said as he grabbed the teapot from the middle of the table, 'Do take a seat.' Clary perched nervously on the edge of the seat opposite Alec at the end of the table. She knew her brother-in-law was a little eccentric but this was downright insane, he needed help. Clary was just contemplating Alec's sanity when he held the teapot in front of her 'Can I offer you some tea? After all this is a tea party!' Alec started giggling to himself before Clary could answer.

After he had composed himself Clary answered 'No-no thank you…'

He didn't take notice of what Clay had said and continued to pour, muttering to himself 'Oh no, no, I insist.' But as he continued pouring no tea came out of the pot, it was completely empty. Clary glanced round at all the other cups, they too were empty and there was no food on the pink plates. The corpses were emitting a foul smell that could only be that of rotting flesh, they were definitely not some magical entities that were in fact alive, they were as dead as anything could be almost as if Alec had dug them out the ground himself. Clary wouldn't be surprised at all if this is what had happened. He spoke again but not to her but to one of his 'guests' 'More tea vicar?' Clary couldn't believe it; he was actually talking to these dead people. Then he laughed as if the 'vicar' had said something to amuse him. Clary was getting a little scared now, was Alec a madman? As if to confirm her suspicions Alec reached under the table and brought out a box of paper party hats, the kind you get at little kids birthdays. He went round the table putting a hat on each of his guests including Clary and himself. He had a huge smile on his face that made him look like a hungry cannibal. This was making Clary feel very unsettled as Alec was sat directly opposite her and was just staring at her with that grin on his face. He didn't say anything for a while, just sat there smiling. After a few minutes of awkward silence Alec reached out his hands a held onto the two corpses hands either side of him. This was when Clary noticed that all the corpses were holding hands too. She looked back at Alec and realised what he wanted her to do, his smile widened even more and he jerked his head towards the corpses on either side of Clary. Alec was scaring her so much she didn't really feel like she had a choice so she held her breath and grabbed the slimy hand so she completed the circle. As soon as the hands were joined the lights dimmed and a sinister green glow started emanating from the table's centre. Alec started a chant that began softly but soon raised to a shout, Clary had no idea what was going on , maybe a summoning of some sort? Alec spoke in English again, addressing the whole party 'And now friends I present you with our God… Dezza!' A huge figure rose up from the green glow and hovered above the table. The figure, or God as Alec had called it was shirtless- revealing a ten-pack of rippling muscles and he had a golden crown atop his silky locks. This God or whoever he was flashed a smile at Alec and Alec melted. He literally melted, his skin began to sag and flop to the floor and his bones seemed to be disintegrating but before he was a puddle he managed to say something 'I serve you my lord.' Now in puddle form Alec jumped into a cocktail glass complete with mini umbrella. Dezza picked up the glass and took a sip; he seemed satisfied and melted back into the table never to be seen again.


End file.
